


[Podfic] twisting fate

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] Teenage!Clint 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Hope, Loneliness, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sacrifice, Trust, discussions of past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic oftwisting fateby hoosierbitchSummary:They send a teenager with a bow to kill her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [twisting fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330290) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> Music: _Reaper Man_ by Mother Mother
> 
> Note: I _am_ planning to podfic [problem child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1225489) (aka the first fic in this series). But this one can be read as a stand alone fic and was done as a gift for ParakaPodfic, so it goes out now ;)

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/5/items/TwistingFate/twisting%20fate.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:44:53

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (41 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sih44mg2zrn8y6o/twisting_fate.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/nkypwhquon3vn16pjjwqnpu40z1cz89y)
  * **M4B Download (63 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ap57eldak9ioebp/twisting_fate.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/u49mgfmmrk3vrsiv3bm5xbpcrnzkzx67)




End file.
